The Note
by DarkFireRaven6
Summary: Starfire wants to know how Robin feels about her, so she wrote a note and left it anonymous. She later finds out that she got a reply, but she is not sure who it was from. She get her final note from Robin telling her how he feels.
1. The Note

Me: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I own a *looks around* my life, wait...here you go satan (this is the part where you laugh) jk. Will this cover for the whole story? Or will I must write more disclaimer notes. It it very amusing though  
  
Starfire got paper out of her desk and began to write:  
  
Dear You,   
  
I know that we have been good friends for a long time, but I need to know how you feel. If you know who I am, please write back soon or just leave it alone near the big oak tree in the park.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Admirer  
  
  
  
Starfire read it over and over, and over until she was ready to present it to Robin. She came to his room and bent down to slip the note under his door until the door open and Robin asked, "Do you wanna come in?" and she retreated back to her room as quickly as possible.  
  
When she came to her room, she realized that her note slipped out while she was rushing. She shrieked then went to a person who she knew would understand her and help find that note.  
  
"Raven, may we talk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This is important I must need your help!"  
  
"Fine, I'm listening" then muttered, "Although I don't want to."  
  
"There is a note that I made for Robin and I accidentally dropped it and now it is lost, so anyone could find it and read it."  
  
"But you only want the note to go to Robin."  
  
"Exactly! Will you help me?"  
  
"You're on your own. I don't have time for this thing going on with you and Robin."  
  
"But I do NOT want anyone else to find out." Starfire said sounding whiney  
  
"I won't tell a soul, so can you please leave me to my peace?"  
  
Starfire walked away with sadness. It almost angered her that Raven wouldn't help her. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was walking to his room when he found a piece of crumpled paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it to himself.   
  
  
  
Later, he look at it again and read it then thought, "This looks just like Starfire's handwriting." Then Beast Boy decided to write back assuming it may be a fan, or Raven, but certainly NOT Starfire.  
  
Dear Dudette,   
  
I am pleased that you have written me a note. I will tell you as soon as you write back. Please write back to me! Leave your reply inside the closet of the Teen Titans Tower.  
  
From,   
  
Dude  
  
Beast Boy went to the park and left the note in the hole of the tree, and went back to the tower wondering who had made the note.  
  
The next day, a robber was stealing candy from babies in the park. And Robin caught the guy without any help of the team. Starfire was about to congratulate Robin on defeating the robbing candy guy, but then she felt uneasy talking to him. All that came out was "Good...talking...note...food." then she walked away feeling stupid. Then as she was about to fly back to the Teen Titans Tower, she saw a bird with paper in the mouth that said Teen Titans. She gasped and talked to the bird using tweet noises. Eventually the bird drops the paper and flies away. She felt glad that Robin written back, but she thought what if it another person who wrote it! So as soon as she came to the Tower, she rushed to her room to find out that Robin was outside her door.  
  
"We need to talk," he said  
  
"Is there some thing wrong?" she said chuckling nervously  
  
"What's going on? You've been avoiding me ever since you came to my door yesterday."  
  
"I know..." she sounded crackly, "It's just that..." she looked at the note, "I'm just busy." she lied  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Uhh..." she tried to think of something convincing but, "I have a comic that I'm working on."  
  
"Really, can I see?"  
  
"No." She replied sharply  
  
"Okay, just let me be the first to see it once you're done with it," he finally walked away as Starfire sighed and smiled.  
  
She went into the room with the note safely in her hands. The thought of Robin made her sink to the ground but felt like she was floating (and she was). She opened her eyes realizing that she was about to hit the ceiling and glided to her bed. Ah! Too much flashbacks, like the first time she met Robin and things like that. It was time to get serious, she told herself and squealed inside. The note wasn't neatly folded like she thought but she realized that she had folded it to keep it hidden from Robin. She opened it fast, REALLY fast. She frowned to find out that it had no feelings written down on the note and that it was typed using the Snoogle Translator System on the internet, it was completely wrong, but she read it clearly enough that she had to write back and put it in the secret closet. She turned over the paper, took a pen but- the closet is filled with treasures and cameras so that he could find out who has written back to him! But then again she thought, " I want the whole universe to know!" She wanted to scream, but she settled down and got an idea of how to disguise herself when she is delivering the note. Okay listen up:  
  
Starfire will disguise as another person (particularly Raven) and leave the note in the closet! It was ingenious! She wanted to at least tell Raven of what she was doing, but she remembered that last talk she had with Raven so off to her sewing machine! She took out her purple long hair wig and looked for the imitation costume of Raven she had bought at Mall Mart.  
  
She began sprucing up the costume and was forced to cut the purple long hair wig short and curved. She took out her make-up but...  
  
"What color should I use? Pink? Yellow? Orange? Hmm...that is the only colors I have!" she told herself. She put away her make-up and imagined how Raven would look if were those colors. She giggled at the thought, but she needed her scheme to be perfect, absolutely perfect! She had one thing in mind to make her skin just like Ravens...Steal some in her room. Again she wondered if she uses make-up. 


	2. The Disguise

She put her long in a bun and put the wig on. She looked in her mirror to see if it looked okay, but it was not. Her bun seemed like it was breaking and made a bump as those she had hit her head on the back. She tried fixing it and got it smoother and used a clip to hold her hair as she placed the wig on slowly. Undressed her normal outfit for the imitation Raven outfit. She struggled to fit the shoes on, then realized that it was backwards. The rest of the outfit was a little tight. She felt like she had shrunk and she knew that Raven is shorter than her so she crouched down and looked in her mirror. It looks thought I have been through "Kranpolerz Forest" she thought because she looked hideous, at least to herself. She closed her eyes and remembered what Raven had told her when they had switched bodies. Then began practicing the voice of Raven. She gave it a try, "Hello! How are you doing?" it sounded like her real voice then she coughed and tried to stiffen up, "I am Raven." she said sounding manly. She gave a weird "UGH!" then she smiled and said something else with the voice she said earlier, "Don't Bother Me!" Success! She couldn't stop smiling, but she headed out for Raven's room. She gasped when she saw Beast Boy and went speeded up her pace. She even started sweating. Her eyes widen when she reached her room. Her eyes were still green! She immediately closed her eyes. That's when Raven's door opened and Starfire was just standing there with her closed eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Raven.   
  
There was silence so she repeated what she had said.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked again with a little more seriousness, then added, "Are you like a fan of mine?"  
  
Starfire finally spoke up, but not loud enough for Raven to hear, "I can not do this."  
  
"What? I can't hear you? Are you lost?" asked Raven now seemed worried  
  
Starfire took a deep breath and tried all she could do to sound like she was in her room  
  
"I am a fan. May I ask you questions?"  
  
"Make it quick."  
  
"Do you wear make-up?"  
  
"No."  
  
Starfire's heart sunk but kept on going.  
  
"How do you get you skin that color?"  
  
"I was born with it."  
  
"One last thing..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does my costume look like yours?"  
  
"Nope." Raven said then turned away, but stopped. Starfire remembered how fans acted when they meet their idol: they scream  
  
Starfire took a deep breath and started to shout, "Raven!!!"  
  
Raven turned around and raised a brow.  
  
Again, "Raven!!!"  
  
"WHAT???" Raven sounded a little angry.  
  
"That is not what fans do?" Starfire asked.  
  
"It's not what MY fans do when they see me, now the exit is where you came in." Raven started to go in her room then paused, "Nice meeting you..."  
  
"Crystal!" Starfire liked that name  
  
"Whatever, Crystal." then the door shut behind Raven.  
  
It was a nice save, but all that 5 hours or more of work for nothing. Well, not everything, at least Raven didn't figure out it was Starfire even with the green eyes sticking out, maybe.  
  
Starfire went in her room, but checked to see if no one was looking, but Robin passed by.  
  
"Hey Raven! Have you seen Star?"  
  
She blushed and giggled a little then spoke, "Sorry."  
  
"She's not in her room?"  
  
Starfire opened it and allowed Robin to look inside.  
  
"Are you going in her room?"  
  
"Yes." she blushed again.  
  
"Just let me know if you see her." Robin said as he turned away, then Starfire (in the Raven costume) called out his name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you happened to get a note."  
  
"No." Robin said leaving her and her heart sunken. 


	3. The KO Kick

Starfire entered her room and took off the costume, left it on her round bed and put on a new set of her own outfit. She sighed. Then thought, "If I have asked him that if he had like me in the imitation Raven suit, he wouldn't know!" then she sighed and began writing. It seemed like she was poring her heart and anger into her pen as ink and letting her words flow on to the paper.  
  
  
  
Dear You,  
  
I am waiting for your reply on how you feel. I asked you to tell me how you feel, but it shouldn't take forever to write your feelings. I am asking you again before I cease my writing and forget I even started this. I am NOT a fan, am I a friend to you. You make as if the world is a cheerful place and I am glad I live in it. I can write about you forever yet, I must cut short for time is running and I am waiting for you to write back. I will request your note to be returned to me in the place you have said it would be before, the closet inside the Teen Titans Tower. If you can feel my words on this paper, then you should know whom I am, but I am not writing my name down until I may get a reply from you.  
  
Love,   
  
Anxious  
  
She folded the letter and left it on the bed, as well as the Raven suit, but she put that away in her own closet. She finally wanted to hang out with Robin, she felt confident to do anything since she used her soul to write that letter, but using the little expressions. She put "love" instead of "sincerely." she was very serious that time. Starfire kept searching and searching, until she found Robin and called his name in her own voice.  
  
"Robin! Where have you been?"  
  
"What do you mean? Where have YOU been?"  
  
"I am sorry, it's just that," she thought, "my comic, it needed color and I was out of some, and now I am back but too, tired to color."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"It... Is...not...finished...yet." Starfire lied because she never started on it  
  
"Cool. C'mon, I could use a little practice. Let's battle 1 on 1!"  
  
"Won't it waste your..."  
  
Starfire didn't finish her sentence since Robin already called the battle on.  
  
"If battle is what you want, battle is what you will get!" Starfire screamed throwing star bolts. Then after the bolts stopped, she kicked him in the face making Robin flying across the room and hit the wall. Starfire stopped, gasped and went to Robin to check if he was okay. She had knocked him out with one kick. How weak!  
  
  
  
Starfire felt ashamed and stayed by him all the time. Cyborg came in moments later and saw Starfire near the unconscious Robin.  
  
"Whoa, Star what did you do? You killed him!"  
  
"He is dead? It was just practice! Only a battle! I did not mean to really hurt him! It was only a kiss!"  
  
Cyborg smiled and gasped  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nah...I heard you loud and clear, you said kiss!"  
  
"I was meaning kick! It was an accident! Oh I fear of him never returning to the world we are living in!" Starfire blushed of embarassment  
  
"You still said kiss..." Cyborg said smiling  
  
"I cannot leave him! How will we revive him?"  
  
"Hmm..." Cyborg said checking Robin's pulse, "Give him air and half an hour, then he'll be all right."  
  
Starfire still crouched over and holding Robin's hand.  
  
"I said to give him air."  
  
"NO!" Starfire shouted, "I will not leave him! It is my fault he is like this!"  
  
Then Cyborg tried pulling her up and out, but it was no use, he just came in the room to lift some weights, and he was not leaving the room until he did. So he did! Adding more weights. Then 30 minutes later...  
  
"Robin is still not awake!" Starfire said  
  
"Hmm, I must be wrong. You might wanna move him into a bed or something."  
  
  
  
Starfire picks him up and sets him in his bed and Starfire pulled up a chair to sit next to Robin.  
  
  
  
"Please, please Robin. Be okay, be okay." she held his hand dearly and carefully not to make his hand ache when he wakes (it rhymes).  
  
"How is he?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Not so good."  
  
"You need to eat dinner."  
  
"I am not leaving him."  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
Starfire carried him to the couch in front of the TV and set him down. She kept repeating the same words, "Please be okay." She held Robin's hand once more before sitting at the table.  
  
  
  
"Okay! We have the tofu side..." said Beast Boy  
  
"Or the Meat-a-licous side!" said Cyborg  
  
"Pick mine!" they both said.  
  
"I do not feel hungry, but I will try and feed Robin some tofu..." Beast Boy grinned at Cyborg, "and some eggs." Cyborg shot Beast Boy a proud smile and chuckled.  
  
  
  
Then Raven came in and before she knew it, Beast Boy and Cyborg were all in her face asking to pick one. She was like an irrupting volcano. Her face grew paler then shot a fabulous red and shouted, "QUIET!" Some stuff started to shake with her voice, but seconds later she helps herself to some water. She was in the mood to see some action within her friends.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Raven said looking at Robin.  
  
"Knocked out." Starfire said plainly, almost like her voice.  
  
"Woah, okay what happened?" Beast Boy  
  
"Starfire knocked Robin out...on accident." said Cyborg  
  
"Cool! That means that I am temporarily leader of the Teen Titans!" said Beast Boy  
  
"We work as a team Beast Boy." Raven spoke.  
  
Soon enough, there was trouble.  
  
"Okay, I always wanted to say this..." Beast Boy took a deep breath and-  
  
"C'mon BB!" shouted Cyborg, then looked to find that Starfire was still near Robin. Beast Boy steamed but went off to fight for justice!  
  
"Star, we have to go. We need all the help we can get with Robin out."  
  
"I can not leave him alone here!"  
  
"He could take care of himself once he recovers now let's go!"  
  
"I will make sure he knows where we are." Starfire started to write on the dry-erase board on the refrigerator door. Soon Starfire looked back before leaving Robin alone. 


	4. The Short Chapter

Starfire immediately shifted her gears to focus on fighting Zalani (weird name, don't ask). She had put her anger into him and beat him up (or knock him out) with a kick, just like what she did to Robin (poor Robin). Soon, she had forgot him and was really happy. She still had a little anger in her that made Zalani beg for mercy. Starfire got in the other teens faces but not too rude, mainly Beast Boy, who did not do anything.  
  
After the fight and hand-cupped of Zalani, fans came screaming and rushing over to them asking for their autograph (pretend that I'm there). One person goes up and asked Starfire, "Do you know where Robin is?" then she immediately got sad and said nothing. Another fan got mad at her for asking Starfire that stupid question. As Starfire flew away, she looked over her shoulder and saw them still signing autographs and answering questions. Beast Boy tried to look suave yet not much fans came up and asked him questions. Still he shouted out, "I'm temporarily leader since Robin is out." Which attracted some attention. Starfire thought it would be good to get pizza for him on her own. She knew that they wouldn't mind, and she is known to every store in town so no pay is required. The only thing she thought was...where the pizza place was. After 20 minutes of looking for the place, nothing was found. So she decided she could get burgers at Out n In. Meanwhile back in the Teen Towers...  
  
Robin still unconciuos (okay shfit back, nothing to see here)  
  
Meanwhile, back in Out n In...  
  
Starfire went inside and people started screaming, "We love you!" She blushed, but went forward to get what she came there for. The cashier blushed and chuckled nervously.  
  
"May I help you, Starfire?" The cashier said loudly as some people were listening to the order. A baby turned around, but the mother made the baby look away in unworthiness.  
  
"Umm..." Starfire said looking at the ordering board. Some people shouted some orders, but Starfire didn't respond for a while, which caused a line. Later the cashier still really red said, "Why don't you try a double burger with fries...on the house?"  
  
"Does it cure bad kicks?"  
  
The cashier had a confused face, looked at the line and said, "Oh sure!"  
  
Starfire smiled and accepted the order. Few minutes later her burger was cooked to perfection and while some people sneered for keep the line long, some cheered for seeing her.  
  
  
  
On her way, she saw a comic book store and she thought it would be a great idea if she had gone there. She knew that at least the Titans would worry about her, but she never worried about herself so off she went inside the store! She couldn't believe her eyes once she came in... 


End file.
